


The Right Time

by MommaUrsa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Satine and Obi-Wan, there are plenty of things that are left unsaid. Their actions speak louder than words, but their actions help push the divide between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

            There were too many people separating them at the table.  Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his eyes away from her, watching as she reached for her glass of wine to take small sips, her movements graceful and slow. He wanted to look away, to not notice the gentle arch of her neck as she tilted her head so she could pay closer attention to the person speaking to her. It was infuriating that someone could be so cultured, so _perfect_.

            They were sitting at a table for a small dinner gathering to commemorate his time with the small group of Mandalorians. He, with his Master, Qui-Gon, had been protecting Satine for over a year, now. The mission from the council had been one he had questioned, until he had gotten to know the woman. Their personalities did not exactly mesh well at first, but the longer he stayed with her, the more he realized that there was more to Satine than her sharp tongue. She had wit and passion to back it up, a mixture that had Obi-Wan enticed.

            He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe out the irritation. He felt his shoulders relaxing as he reached for his drink. It was his third one that night, since it was one of the few times he would allow the intoxication to gently wash over him, painting the world in a pleasant haze that made the buzz of conversation almost pleasurable to hear. He liked to think of himself as a rather civilized fellow, with the ability to handle the culture and the class that came with wealth, but after hearing the same conversations over and over for months, he found himself drained of patience for the constant babble.

            “We are sad to see you go,” one woman told him, finally bringing his attention away from Satine. He managed a smile, nodding as he gently put his glass down. Even if he felt the pleasurable buzz of the alcohol, he knew better than to present himself as _sloppy_. 

            “I must say, it has been an honor to stay here. It’s a shame to have to leave,” Obi-Wan told her, his lips stretching into a pleasant, practiced smile.

            He glanced at Satine, catching her gaze with his own. Her eyes narrowed, though he couldn’t determine if it was irritation of something else. He pursed his lips for a moment, and then inclined his head. “I trust Satine will be safe once I’m gone.” He held her gaze.

            “I’m right here, Obi-Wan, _dear_.” Satine’s lips stretched into a dry smile as she leaned forward. She reached for her glass, swirling the alcohol. She placed a hand beneath her chin and leaned against the table. “Do not speak of me as though I am not.”

            “My apologies.” He swallowed, face flushing a light shade of red as he took another sip of his drink. “I do wish you the best, Satine. I’m sure your guard will be sufficient enough to keep you protected.” He smirked.

            “They’ll be just as sufficient as you, _padawan_.” The word was sharp, but Obi-Wan just found himself chuckling softly as he scrubbed a hand down his clean-shaven face. “Thank you both for your assistance.” She turned her attention to Qui-Gon, flashing him a smile.

            “It was our pleasure, really.” Qui-Gon returned the smile, looking as relaxed as can be.

            “What are your plans, once you return home?” The woman from before leaned forward, eyes narrowing as she eyed Obi-Wan. He could feel her desire. It crept across his skin, making the surface prickle. He put a hand over his wrist, gripping it as he leaned back, not at all comfortable being the object of this particular woman’s desire.

            “Whatever the Order decides,” he replied with a smile, hiding his discomfort.

            “Well, this dinner was more than just satisfactory,” Satine announced as she lifted her glass, cutting in before the woman in front of Obi-Wan could speak up again. “To the Jedi. their service has been greatly appreciated.”

            The rest of the table held their glasses, raising them up as they chanted, “To the Jedi!”

            “The hospitality is greatly appreciated,” Qui-Gon told them with a nod. “This meal has been wonderful. Thank you.” He glanced at his padawan, brow arching.

            “Yes. Thank you,” Obi-Wan echoed, taking his Master’s hint.

            “We’re sad to see you both go, but we wish you the best.” Satine took a sip of her drink before setting it down. She pushed her chair back and slowly stood. “I think I will retire. Too much to drink,” she told the small group, laughing softly as she swayed a bit.

            Obi-Wan immediately stood, easily hiding his own intoxicated state. “Let me help you to your room,” he told her, pushing his chair in and walking around to meet her. “We wouldn’t want you falling in the hallway, Duchess.” He offered her an arm. She glanced down at it, but accepted it with a small smile. She looked away, and then guided him away from the group.

            They were silent, letting the babble of the group behind them fill the air as they made their way out of the dining hall. Once they were in the hallway, silence finally fell over them. They walked along, side by side, passing large windows overlooking the city. The stars were bright in the sky, the moons of Mandalor present. The light from it all – the city lights, the moons, and the stars – filtered through the glass, illuminating their path.

“I will miss you,” Satine told him quietly, her voice soft and barely audible, even in their silence.

            Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He looked at her, taking in the sight of her profile against the soft light in the background. He exhaled softly, and then leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple, as he had grown accustomed to during the past few months. When he pulled away, he watched as her expression softened, brows knitting together. A mixture of sadness and something else – something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, even with his sensitivity – filled her eyes as she placed a hand over his forearm. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

            “Accompany me to bed.” It was a demand, leaving no room for him to argue. The corner of his lip curled into a small smile as he kissed her temple again.

            “As you wish,” Obi-Wan murmured before silence settled over them once more.

\---

            Satine’s room was large, larger than any of the rooms in any of the homes he had occupied during his lifetime. There was a sitting area with a large armchair and a side table resting beside the balcony. As they entered the room, Satine made her way over to the armchair. She released his arm, putting distance between them before taking a seat. She looked up at Obi-Wan almost expectantly, brow arching and head tilting so her temple was resting against her fist.

            Obi-Wan slowly approached her. He reached forward, gently playing with the intricate headpiece adorned by her hair. She closed her eyes slowly, exhaling softly as he removed the ornament from her hair and set it on the table beside her chair.

            “Thank you,” Satine cooed, eyes opening as she reached up to let her hair down. Obi-Wan reached forward, gently running his fingers through the blonde locks.

            “You’re very welcome.” Obi-Wan leaned forward, his free hand tilting her head up so he could claim her lips in a gentle kiss.

            Her hands slid up, caressing his cheeks as she pulled him into the kiss. She easily took control, one hand sliding back until her fingers could grip the braid behind her ear. She gave it a gentle tug, eliciting a soft moan from him as her tongue darted out past his parted teeth. They stayed like that, Obi-Wan bent over her as she held onto him, her fingers tight in his hair as though she would never let go. Several minutes passed, their kiss not once breaking. His breaths came out as pants against her mouth as the hand on his cheek finally moved, following the stretch of his neck and the length of his back down to his ass. She pulled him forward, guiding him into her lap.

            Obi-Wan slid into her lap, straddling her hips as his arms moved to rest against the back of the chair. He exhaled slowly, finally breaking the kiss so he could press his face against the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her perfume fill his nostrils.

            “I have something for you,” he told her quietly, face still pressed against her back. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want time to pass because it meant he would have to leave the comfort of her lap.

            “Yeah?” She moved her hand up to rub his back. He exhaled slowly, back stretching beneath her hand as it gently ran down his spine. He nuzzled her.

            “It’s in my pocket.” He hesitantly sat back, letting his weight rest on her thighs as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He held it out to her.

            Satine reached out, gently taking the box. She inspected it before slowly opening it. Her lips curled, cheeks flushing as she stared at the pendant in the box. Against the plush, black cushion was a necklace made of a green stone embedded in silver hanging from a silver chain. Obi-wan reached out, taking the necklace from the box, remaining silent as he moved. He unclasped it, and then put it around her neck, easily clasping it in place. He traced the line of the chain down to where the pendant fell. He brushed his thumb against the stone, and then let his hands fall to his lap as he looked up to meet her gaze.

            “It’s beautiful,” Satine commented, her hand falling to where the necklace fell against her breasts.

            He reached out, tracing the outline of the jewel once more. He shuddered as the touch sent a spark of electricity down his spine. He took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly as he held her gaze. “It’s force sensitive. I’ll always be able to feel you,” he told her, looking down to meet her gaze. “Even when I’m far away.”

            Satine pursed her lips. She reached up, fingers running through his hair. She finally pulled him down, letting their foreheads rest together as silence settled over them. He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing against her high cheekbones. He didn’t want to leave her. He wanted her to ask him to stay, to tell him not to return with Qui-Gon. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave if she would just _ask_. However, the words never came. Silence continued to fill the air around them as they watched one another, his thumbs brushing her sharp cheekbones as he stared at her with a mixture of desire and sadness.

            She tilted her head back, claiming his lips in a soft kiss, although the softness of the kiss didn’t last long. Soon, she was biting at his lips, fingers pulling on his hair again. He braced himself against the back of the chair with one hand and pushed himself up onto his knees as one of her hands moved to cup him through is pants.

            “Was- was that too sentimental?” Obi-Wan smirked, his breaths coming out as soft pants. Like this, they could forget the longing, forget what was to come.

            “Hardly,” Satine growled as she leaned over. She smirked, sliding her hand up and pressing it against his chest. She pushed him away, forcing him to his feet. “It was perfect.”

            “As are you, sweet Satine,” Obi-Wan purred.

            Satine smirked at him. “You can say that again, _Ben_ ,” she murmured before motioning for him to crouch.

            Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. He leaned forward, reaching for her hand. He guided it forward before brushing his lips across her knuckles. She smirked as she hiked a leg up, pressing the ball of her foot against his shoulder. She slowly pulled her hand away, reclining in the chair like royalty. He lifted a hand, gently placing it against her ankle as he kissed the inside of her exposed calf. She smirked, leaning back in her chair, scooting her lower half forward as she relaxed. She spread her legs for him.

            “Eager, are we?” Obi-Wan smirked as he pressed a few kisses along the inside of Satine’s calf, pushing her skirt up and leaving a trail of kisses behind it until he was at her knee. She flexed her toes, and then moved her foot, digging the heel into his shoulder in response to his teasing. He hissed and moved forward, pushing the rest of her skirt up until it pooled around her hips. He kissed the inside of her thigh, lips parting so he could suck on the pale flesh. She moaned, heel digging into his shoulder again as he bit on the skin, leaving a dark mark for her.

            “Stop messing around, _Ben_ ,” she growled the order. Obi-Wan groaned at the demand, nodding slowly as he moved forward, pressing his lips against the lace of her underwear. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent before parting his lips. He ran his tongue along the fabric, following where he knew the slit between her lips were. She shuddered, leg easing so that her heel was resting against his back, knee relaxed over his shoulder.

            Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his hands moving up to hold her hips as he repeated the action, licking along her panties to get a taste of her through the fabric. She kept still, her soft moans acting as the only indication that he was doing exactly what she wanted.

            He was always surprised by her self-control.

            He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her underwear, slowly pulling them down to reveal what he wanted most. He kissed her cunt, lips brushing the neatly trimmed curls above the slit of her lips. He pressed light kisses down, moving his thumbs forward to spread her for him. He ran his tongue against her clit, flicking it gently. She shuddered, groaning as her legs tensed.

            “ _Ben_ ,” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut. He smirked up at her, repeating the action and slowly lapping at her clit. He watched her expression twist with the purse of her lips, her brows furrowing and her cheeks flushing. She moved a hand, fingers tangling in his hair to pull him closer.

            Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing on his job rather than his expression. He listened to her noises as he licked the length of her cunt with long strokes, pressing his tongue against her clit softly each time he reached it. Her noises had his own pleasure pooling in his stomach, making him shift, but his own desire could be ignored if it meant listening to her and _feeling_ her through the gift.

            “You can do better than that,” Satine told him. He smirked and responded by pressing a finger against her entrance. He teased her, pressing just the fingertip in as his tongue focused on playing with her clit, not quite giving her the pressure she wanted. He heard a small growl rumble in her throat, her heel digging into his back again. She gripped his braid with her free hand, pulling on it until his nose was buried in her trimmed curls, forcing his tongue to apply more pressure. He groaned softly against her, her slick smearing across his face as he pushed two fingers into her and immediately crooked them.

            “ _Oh_ -“ Satine’s legs spread wider for him as she flexed her foot to pull the heel away from his back. She kept a firm grip on his braid, though the other began carding through his hair, petting him gently to encourage him. “That’s a good boy-“

            Obi-Wan smirked, fingers thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace, though he made sure not to be rough. He could feel her arching beneath him, hips rocking now that she was losing herself to the pleasure. He could feel it, could feel how much she loved it. How much she loved _him_ , though it would remain unspoken.

            _I love you, too_. He wanted to say it, but when the words bubbled in his chest, it was never the right time.

            “ _Ben_ -” Satine cried out, legs tensing, heel digging into Obi-Wan’s shoulder as her whole body began to shudder. He groaned, feeling the sparks of her orgasm as she shuddered beneath him. He buried his face in her cunt, licking her through it, ignoring the sudden wetness dribbling down his hand and fingers, dripping onto the armchair.

            She pulled on his hair and he nodded as he pulled away. He pulled his fingers out, licking them clean quickly before standing and climbing back into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she struggled to catch her breath.

            “I’ve got you,” he murmured, letting her head nestle against his chest.

            “You always have,” Satine breathed, nuzzling him softly. “I just need a moment- And then it’s your turn.”

\---

            Light filtered into the room through the large window overlooking her balcony, spreading across the floor and inching towards her large bed. The sheets were a mess, tangled around her legs, the comforter tossed to the ground. Her pillows were arranged around her head, and the sheet tucked around her.

            Satine shifted, groaning softly as she covered her eyes. She rolled, draping an arm across the side of the bed where Obi-Wan had been when they fell asleep the previous night, only to feel the coolness of empty sheets. She pursed her lips, moving her hand around, as though she might just be missing the body that should have been beside her. She peeled her eyes open, looking at the empty space with a deep scowl. She reached out, fingers clutching the sheets where he had once been. From her spot, she could see a note waiting for her. She sighed, closed her eyes, and then turned, ignoring the note and the fact that the man she loved was leaving.

_I love you. Don’t go._

            The words were heavy in her heart, left unspoken for far too long. It was never the right time, and now all their time had passed.


End file.
